In many games, there is a virtual world or some other imagined playing space where a player of the game controls one or more player characters (herein “character,” “player character,” or “PC”). Player characters can be considered in-game representations of the controlling player. As used here, the terms “player,” “user,” “entity,” and “friend” may refer to the in-game player character controlled by that player, user, entity, or friend, unless context suggests otherwise. The game display can display a representation of the player character. A game engine accepts inputs from the player, determines player character actions, decides outcomes of events and presents the player with a game display illuminating what happened. In some games, there are multiple players, wherein each player controls one or more player characters.
In many computer games, there are various types of in-game rewards (aka “assets” or “loot”) that a player character can obtain within the game. For example, a player character may acquire game points, gold coins, experience points, character levels, character attributes, virtual cash, or other in-game items of value. In some games, the goal of the game may be to acquire in-game rewards. For example, a player may strive to achieve a high score by accumulating points that are granted for performing in-game tasks or overcoming in-game obstacles.
Many websites allow users to conduct a variety of actions online, such as view content, write reviews, order items, etc. These websites often present the user with a plurality of actions to choose from and allow the user to select the type of action he would like to perform. Once the action is selected, the website typically redirects the client system of the user to a webpage where the action can be completed.
For example, some websites allow users to view and purchase goods and services in online merchant catalogs. The goods can include items (e.g., digital music files) that are delivered electronically to the user over the Internet and items (e.g., books) that are delivered through conventional distribution channels (e.g., a common carrier). As used herein, a “user” is a potential purchaser of an item from an online merchant, wherein the user may have an account established with the online merchant system. Some websites also allow users to rent items and purchase downloadable items such as software programs and digital publications. As used herein, an “item” can include a good, service, or downloadable item offered by an online merchant. Similarly, as used here, a “purchase” (or “order”) can include buying, renting, or licensing an item from an online merchant. A merchant networking system may provide an electronic version of a catalog that lists the items that are available for purchase. A user may view the online merchant catalog using a browser client and select various items that are to be ordered. When the user has completed selecting the items to be ordered, the merchant networking system may then prompt the user for information to complete the ordering of the items. This user-specific order information may include the user's name, credit card number, and a shipping address for the order. The merchant networking system then typically confirms the order by redirecting the client system of the user to an order confirmation webpage.
Internet users may maintain one or more accounts with various service providers, including online gaming systems, social networking systems, merchant systems, etc. Internet users typically access webpages using browser clients (e.g., Firefox, Chrome, Internet Explorer, etc.). Most browser clients support a domain security model that only allows interactions with content from the same origin. For example, an object of an iframe corresponding to one domain (e.g., http://amazon.com/) may not access the content of another frame or the base document, if the content is sourced from another domain (e.g., http://zynga.com/). As to Javascript, for instance, to prevent cross-site security problems, browsers enforce the same origin policy in the javascript object model. That is, scripts running in one iframe may not access any objects inside another iframe, unless both pages in the iframes come from the same origin. Some browsers consider two pages to have the same origin if the protocol, port (if given), and host are the same for both pages.
A service provider may serve HTML documents, including a third-party module or references (e.g., src attribute) to a third-party module, in iframes, <divs>, <frames>, or other document sections corresponding to a different origin or domain from the base document, as well as documents embedded in other iframes. In this manner, operation of a given third-party module is effectively contained within the context of its corresponding iframe